cuarto menguante
by Melyssi
Summary: el negro de sus ojos y el blando de los de ella tan perfectos como la etapa de la luna que tanto le gusta cuarto menguante sasu/hina


** _ CUARTO MENGUANTE_**

**_DECLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia_**

**_dedicado a: ayleen, sandra y denisse pero mas importante a mi sis quien siempre sabe como subirme el animo_**

Era imposible que esto le estubiera pasando a el…el no se podia enamorar ¡por kami

Era imposible que esto le estuviera pasando a el…el no se podía enamorar ¡por kami! El era sasuke uchiha no podía darse el lujo de tener emociones además tenia que enamorarse de la única chica en todo konoha que no estaba tras de el…pero no podía evitarlo es que ella era hermosa: su cabello ahora largo y azulado y sus ojos aperlados que le recordaban tanto a la luna esque el simplemente no podía evitar pensar en ella y preguntarse cual seria el sabor de aquellos labios…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la dueña de los pensamientos del uchiha: hinata estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago observando la puesta de solera increíble: como al ir descendiendo el astro mayor todo se coloreaba de un tono dorado-anaranjado para después en el horizonte se nota un tono púrpura que lentamente obscurecía hasta llegar a ser un azul profundo en el cual el cabello de la hyuga podría pasar desapercibido.

Al llegar la noche tanto el uchiha como la hyuga decidieron emprender el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Hinata por fin después de tantos años sabia que lo que sentía por naruto no era mas que un amor fraternal que ella había confundido al ser él el único que en realidad le diera ánimos…la chica de orbes incoloros caminaba distraídamente sin fijarse por donde caminaba con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y su vista al cielo mirando la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante era hermosa la forma en que el blanco y el negro se juntaban para poder dar algo tan bello.

Sasuke también miraba la luna solo que en sus pensamientos reinaba cierta chica cuyos ojos eran del mismo pálido color que el astro que observaba

Caminaban los dos sin poner atención a donde sus pies los guiaban…caminaron solo pensando el en ella y ella… aunque no lo supiera en el.

Hinata llego a su casa y se fue directamente a su alcoba se puso su usual pijama y se acostó viendo como el blanco y el negro podían formar lo que para ella esa lo mas bello y sin darse cuenta callo ante los encantos de Morfeo quedando profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente por alguna razón se levanto temprano tomo una rápida ducha y se fue a entrenar donde solía hacerlo con su antiguo equipo al llegar al campo sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar algunos de sus entrenamientos con shino y kiba; se quito la chaqueta y se recogió el cabello en una coleta y comenzó a entrenar dando feroces golpes al tronco que estaba frente a ella…pasaron horas en las cuales la chica entrenaba sin descanso y era cuidadosamente observada por un chico de ojos negros que aunque quisiera no podía dejar de observarla. Entonces el cuerpo de hinata cedió ante el cansancio haciéndola caer desmayada por lo cual sasuke dejo su pocision original para ayudar a la chica: la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la sombra de un árbol cercano y cuando confirmo que estaba bien fue a la aldea en busca de algo de agua y comida.

Cuando hinata despertó a su lado estaba sasuke completamente dormido y entre ellos había lagunas bolas de arroz y un poco de agua la chica sonrió y tomo una de las bolas de arroz la comió y después bebió un poco de agua y se quedo observando al chico que dormía a su lado lo miro por casi una hora el sol ya se había metido y la luna en cuarto menguante se dejaba ver ella al mirarla recordó los ojos de sasuke en eso el chico despertó dejando ver a hinata sus orbes negros y a el mirar los de la chica y así pensar los dos en lo mismo en la luna

Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco a hinata que estaba frente a el tomando delicadamente su mano y elevándola a la altura de sus labios para después besarle gentilmente acto que a hinata le pareció extremadamente dulce haciendo que en sus mejillas se notara un leve sonrojo que al ver de sasuke le sentaba realmente bien

--hinata…--hablo sasuke rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban— ¿te encuentras bien?

--s...si gracias por ayudarme—contesto la chica un poco mas sonrojada

--no fue nada...es solo que—acercándose cada vez mas al rostro de la hyuga

--¿si?-hinata también acercándose al rostro del uchiha

--Hinata-chan… ¿te gustaría ser mí…mi novia?

La chica quedo impactada no podía articular palabra lo cual no fue necesario por que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando a sasuke y al separarse- ¿que dices?

--sasuke-kun…

--lo se, lo se pero me has gustado desde hace tanto y...—pero ella le interrumpió

--y ¿por que no alguien de tus tantas admiradoras?

--muy censillo…por que te quiero a ti—dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para darle otro tímido beso- ¿y que dices?

--pues... que si-la chica se había dado cuanta de que lo amaba cuando vio sus ojos negros que sabia eran el complemento perfecto para os suyos blancos

El blanco de los ojos de ella en negro de los de él tan perfecto y tan hermoso como la etapa favorita de la luna de ambos: el cuarto menguante

**_FIN_**

**_espero que les aya gustado gracias por su tiempo y si pueden dejen reviews_**


End file.
